Arkmaster Fortem Presents: Arfoire & Pirachu
by Arkmaster2196
Summary: Settled in the Anime Hyperdimension, a series of weekly adventures by our two anti-heroes who seek to take over the world with (Somewhat) comical results, Arfoire and Pirachu, Yes, Arfoire and Pirachu, one is a genius, the other one is insane... woops, wrong song, well, you know what I want to honor
1. Intro Song

Arkmaster Fortem Presents:

Arfoire and Warechu

\- Hey Old hag, what are you planning to do this week- chu?

\- Don't call me Old hag stupid rat! , and you know that I'm planning the same as we do every week rat, Try to take over Gamindustry!.

Arfoire and Warechu

Arfoire and Warechu

One is an old witch (SHUT UP)

The other one is a rat (I'm a mouse-chu)

They have an eggplant farm

Where they work each day and night

Arfoire, Arfoire and Warechu

Chu,chu chu chu chu (Chu?)


	2. Chapter 1: Nursery for two (part one)

Chapter 1: Nursery of two: part one

It was a beautiful spring day in Gamindustri, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, it looked like a perfect day for everyone; nobody would have doubt that this was a perfect day, unless you were a purple witch who lived in an eggplant farm with her mouse companion, indeed, this was, a horrible life for Arfoire. It's been some months since she surrendered her plans to take over the world when the CPU's defeated her in her farm, since then she have worked without rest, things have been so peaceful since then, that even the CPU candidates have visited her in her farm one day. Yes, everything was peace, that old witch lady was not a problem anymore, she as just a farmer in her farm, she wouldn't kill a fly.

That's what everyone in the world thought about Arfoire, but the truth was that, behind all her hard work and peacefulness, was a scheme, all what she was waiting for, was to save up enough money to pay her debts and prepare for her newest plan, she really hasn't gave up on her plans to conquer the world and exterminate the CPU's, she just needed some time to gather everything that she needed, and now, finally, after months and months of waiting, she was ready, her newest plan was completely different from the ones before, it was perfect, she just needed to start it up.

 **Arfoire's eggplant farm**

\- Soon, those CPU's, Candidates, and everyone in this world will be under my command, this world will be mine, said the witch looking at her cauldron.

\- Yeah, sure, whatever you say old hag, as if you hadn't said that many times before

\- DONT CALL ME OLD HAG, and this time will be different, very different

\- Yeah, what will make this time different? - Asked her mouse companion

\- You will see soon MWA HA HA HA HA HA

She have been planning this for months, some days after her defeat, she heard about something called disappearance _potion_ , a potion that when used on somebody, it made that person disappear, she was planning to use it on those annoying brats, the CPU's, and with them out of the way, she would finally be able to take over the world!

\- Hey, rat; do you have those invitation letters ready? Asked to her rodent assistant

\- Yeah, yeah, as you ordered, one for each of the CPU's, now, let me watch the T.V. in peace. Answered him

\- Excellent, this plan can't possibly fail; soon, this world will be mine MWA HAHAHAHA HA

 **Planeptune's Basilicom**

It was a normal morning for the Planeptune sisters, they were the same as they usually were, Neptune was playing a videogame while Histoire was trying to catch her attention, only to lecture her, and force her to work

\- Please Neptune, work is important for our nation's subsistence, if only you paid more attention to our current situation

\- Hey don't blame me; it's not my fault that the others are better than me at doing work. Was Neptune excuse

\- Sis, I think it wouldn't hurt you to put a little more effort - Said Nepgear trying to convince her older sister

-WHAAAAAAT? YOU TOO NEPGEAR, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME TODAY!- Said Neptune, exaggerating over her sister answer.

\- Well, this time, you will not save from-

 **RING**

The three of them heard a phone, and Neptune picked up, in part because she wanted to avoid being lectured.

\- Saved by the bell. Hello, Neptune speaking, wait, Noire?

On the other side of the phone, was her complete opposite, a fellow CPU, which watched over Lastation

\- Hello, Neptune, yeah, I wanted to talk about something weird, have you received any strange letter on the mail?

\- I haven't checked the mail today, why do you ask?

\- Well, it's because I received a strange purple letter, and it's from Arfoire

\- What, Arsnore sent you a letter, are you pen pals or something. I didn't knew you were so lonely that you would recur to pen pals, and with horrible grannies no less

\- DON'T CALL ME LONELY, AND CHECK YOUR STUPID MAILBOX

\- OK, OK, you don't have to yell, I'll check, hey, there's a purple letter here, and it's from Arsnore. Maybe she entered that age where she sends those stupid mail chains, maybe she's too old to realize that people send those things over the internet on Nepbook.

At that moment, each of them received a text from Vert and Blanc, asking about a strange purple letter from Arfoire, no less, and after that, they decided to meet at Planeptune's Basilicom, each of them arrived with their little sisters, since they thought that it might be dangerous to leave them alone

\- Uni, Rom, Ram- Nepgear happily greeted her friends

\- Nepgear, it's good to see you, not that I missed you or anything, welll, maybe a little- Greeted Uni

\- Well, but if is my little dear Nepgear, have you missed me - Vert greeted hugging Nepgear

\- Hey you stupid cow, leave the girl alone and focus on the meeting, said Blanc catching Vert's attention

\- Well, as Blanc said, we must focus on this, it's very weird that we receive a letter like this, and from Arfoire no less- Said Noire, speaking to the other attendees

\- But I think we shouldn't worry, it's just old granny Arboire, if she's up to something, we can simply go to her house, and beat the nep out of her.

\- Well, even if she hasn't made any strange movements in the last months, she can always be preparing for something, we must not underestimate her, since her last plans were very well elaborated, she can always represent a threat for us- Said Noire, who appeared to be in charge of the meeting

\- I must ask, have any of you even bothered to read the stupid letter, maybe you're making a storm in a glass of water just for a useless piece of paper and we're wasting our time here because of you being all paranoiac - Said Blanc, who didn't seem to be happy to be there, and was paying more attention to her new book more that what Noire was saying

\- I think that it's better not to open the letters, since it's Arfoire we're talking about, maybe even the letter itself it's a trap- Said Vert, adding up to the conversation

\- Vert is right, we shall not get close to that, who knows what she may be up to- Said Noire, agreeing with Vert

\- EHHH, We were not supposed to open the letter? I already opened mine- Said Neptune, surprised by what they have said

\- Well, since you already opened it, tell us what does it says slowpoke- Said Blanc to Neptune, proud that she was right and Noire was only being paranoiac

\- I don't have it, Rom and Ram took it

-What?

At the moment Blanc asked, Rom and Ram came to the room with Uni and Nepgear wearing worried expressions on their faces

\- Hey sis, how is that we were invited to a tea party and you didn't tell us? - Asked Ram to her sister with an intrigued expression in her face.

\- Can we go? I love tea parties! - Said Rom, with a happy expression

-Wait, tea party? - Asked Noire, Could you tell me what's going on?

\- I can read the letter if you want sis- Said Uni, taking the letter in her hands

 _Dear CPU's_

 _It's me, Arfoire, writing to you in the name of peace. I would like to invite you to a tea party on my new terrace this evening, as a way of repairing my past actions to you and the world, please, do not doubt of my word, and come to have a nice and civilized talk, bring your little sisters as well, because as they say, the more, the merrier._

 _Faithfully yours_

 _Arfoire_

\- What? Does she really think we're stupid, that's obviously a trap and I won't be falling for it- Said Noire

\- I wouldn't be so sure, I mean, she has been really calm this last months, and that sounded really sincere- Said Nepgear

\- If my totally smart little sister says so, I think we should go to pay a visit to old granny Arbore and listen to her gossips and knitting club stories- Said Neptune standing

\- Yeah, old lady has been really nice other times, this is gonna be fun- Said Ram

\- Old lady is nice- Said Rom agreeing with Ram

\- If my little Nepgear goes, I'll go to make sure nothing bad happens to her - Said Vert- and I'll take my special green lemon pie

\- You two can't go alone, so I guess I'll have to go, at least, it will be peaceful

\- YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY THINKING OF GOING THERE!

\- Well, if you wanna be miss lonely mc no friends you can stay at home, but if we have fun and you don't, don't blame us

\- AHHGGG, FINE, WE'LL GO TOO, BUT ONLY TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, AND IF IT'S A TRAP, YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO SAY SORRY FOREVER TO ME. -Said Noire before standing from the table and getting ready to depart with the others

At the same time the group was ready to depart, somebody was preparing a certain something to unfurl her plan

\- Soon, those brats won't be meddling anymore, and I'll be able to finally take over the world MWA HAHAHAHA HA!

\- Yeah, whatever you say- chu

\- Shut up and keep arranging that table, everything has to be ready for the tea party!

 _To be continued_

* * *

Authors note: I know this is not funny at all, but be patient please, this is only the setting for the good part, this is gonna get real good next time


	3. Chapter 2: Nursery for two (part two)

Everything was going according to the plan, the CPU's arrived to the farm during the evening, but none of them were completely sure if they should trust in Arfoire, even if they were stronger than her now, they didn't know what to expect, and besides that, Neptune wasn't feeling really okay with all those eggplants around her.

Sis, why are you wearing a gas mask? - Asked Nepgear to her elder sister

Because this eggplant-filled air is poisonous and mortal- Answered Neptune

Mature, please - Said Noire to her fellow CPU

Yeah, says the one that brought a poison detective kit

This kit is important, what if she wants to drugs us? or mind control! us or something worse!- responded Noire

You should stop being paranoiac, it fine to be cautious around this woman, but even if she's got a trap settled for us, the 8 of us together can easily defeat her- Said Vert, trying to calm her partners

After that talk, they finally arrived to the farm, which had changed since the last time they were here. The eggplants were now under greenhouses, so Neptune didn't had to even look at them and she now had a small corral with little horsebirds which really catched the eye of the little candidates.

Welcome misses, we were waiting for you-Chu.-Said Pirachu, greeting the CPU's when they arrived

Yeah, yeah, save the formalities rat, where is your boss? - Asked Blanc impatient

Welcome young ladies, I was waiting for you dears!

Enough with the act, if this is a trap or if you want to fight, better get ready, we didn't came here to lose our time- Said an impatient Noire

I assure you, this is not a trap or anything similar, please have a seat- Said the witch, pointing to the near table

In fact, everything looked suspiciously in order, there was a table perfectly set for all of them, over the table, were trays with magnificent cakes and and even silver teapots.

I must admit, you know how to throw a tea party- said Vert

Yeah, all this is pretty fancy, and I would have never expected something like that coming from you- said Blanc, impressed.

Ywea, fis ish dlishous- said Neptune while she was stuffing her face with different cakes

After checking every single cup, teapot and cake with her kit, Noire finally agreed to drink something, but she was being very careful with every sip she gave, she seemed like she was really enjoying the tea, but from her answer was completely different.

It's not like I liked your tea or anything, actually I have drank a tea much better in cheap restaurants, but for a farm this is kinda good.

Nowa ish bein tsundree avain- said Neptune, with cake on her mouth again

Neptune, don't talk with your mouth full- Said Vert, acting as an elder sister

Sis please, your manners- Said Nepgear

Sis, sis, can we go and play with the little horsebirds please?

Yeah, they are so cute we can't wait to hug them- Said Rom & Ram very excited to leave

I don't know, they can be dangerous

Oh don't worry girls, they are very docile, go and play

Yay- Said both twins happy

Wait, you're not fooling me, you want your horsebirds to attack the girls don't you?- Said Noire pointing at Arfoire- Uni and Nepgear, go along with them and watch those horsebirds closely.

Ye-yes sis- said Uni -Let's go Nepgear

O-Okay

 _Yes, everything is going with according to the plan, those brats are occupied with the horsebirds that I rented, and this stupid CPU's are distracted talking to each other, it's time to unfurl my plan, Mwaaaa ha ha ha ha haa!._

Oh young ladies, would you like some more tea?- Asked Arfoire politely

Sure- said them at unison

 _Finally, it's time, after this drink, the CPU's will be gone forever, and this world will finally be mine!_

Mmm, delicious but it feels kind of, hrph- Growled Vert after drinking her tea

Hey Vert, are you okay? OH I feel funny- Said Neptune

Speak up bitch witch! what did that?- bbpgh- Said Blanc putting a hand on over her mouth as she was going to throw up

I knew that we shouldn't have came!, you're finished - said Noire, starting to transform, but suddenly she realized she was unable to- what have you done to us?.

Suddenly, a mysterious steam covered the table, the girls couldn't see a thing and after that they let out a scream.

AHHHHHH!- Exclaimed the four CPU's at unison in agony

YES, finally, my potion of disappear worked perfectly, those pesky CPU's are gone, this world is all MINE!. The witch celebrated, she was already planning what to do with the world, she was just waiting for the steam to disappear, but suddenly, she realized that there were still four figures in the table.

WHAT?, MY PLAN FAILED?, what am I going to do?, where am I going to run?, maybe if I beg they wouldn't kill me, or destroy me, OH POWERFUL CPU'S , PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE, PLEASE!

HAHA, granny, you're funny, hahaha- Said the voice of a little girl

WHAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU CALL GRANNY?, wait, What?

Before her eyes were four little girls that resembled the CPU's, it was like looking at them in their early years, there were three little girls that looked like five or six years old, and another that resembled Rom & Ram , but this one was blonde.

WHAT THE *&%$ IS GOING ON HERE!?- Asked the witch, to herself

&%$"#", Yeah! - Said little Blanc

Watch your tongue old hag, there's litte girls here, wait, why are there little girls in here-chu?- asked her mouse companion

Haha, Blanny speaks funny- Said little Neptune, giggling at her friend's foul mouth

No no, little sisters, you shouldn't speak like that, little girls must always speak like a princess! - Said little Vert, correcting the littlest ones

I'm behaving properly and perfectly, better than others- said little Noire, presuming of her behavior.

What happened here? Asked Arfoire, with blank eyes and completely disappointed

Let me have a look at your book old hag- chu, _gasp_

What's the matter?

Old hag, you need to start wearing glasses - chu

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

Have a look at this potion- Chu, What does it says here?

Potion of DESPAIR? - Exclaimed the witch, impressed of what happened

Where she read Potion of disappear, it actually said potion of Despair, a potion that would bring a horrible despair for who uses it. She clearly needed those glasses, since she had screwed up big time her own plan, everything for misreading a useless book; she was immersed in her thoughts,until she heard suddenly the voice of a little girl again.

Hey granny, I'm hungry, I want cookies! Bake me some! - Said little Neptune looking at the purple woman who was in the floor thinking about what to do

Neptune, that's not the way to talk to our grandmother, you have act properly in front of her!- Said little Vert, scolding little Neptune

Excuse her grandmother, our sister hadn't been educated properly, but I would like to ask you if you have something to drink for us? - Asked little Noire, politely to her "grandmother"

SHUT UP!, I DON'T HAVE DRINKS NOR COOKIES FOR YOU!, AND I'M NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER!

She suddenly started to hear the sound of somebody crying, in front of her, little Vert, Blanc and Noire were crying, at a moment like this she didn't knew how to react

Look what you have done stupid granny, you made my sisters cry! - Said little Neptune, with a very angry expression

I'm not your grandmother!

Yes, you're

NO, I'M NOT!

YES, YOU ARE!

NO I'M NOT!

YES YOU ARE!- And with that scream, little Neptune won the scream contest with her "grandmother". Who was really tired of all this.

What's going on in here? Asked a voice that belonged to Nepgear

What did you do to our sisters big dummy!?- Said little Ram

DON'T INTERUPT ME BRATS!- Exclaimed the witch, launching a sleep spell over the CPU candidates

Hey granny, granny, who are they?- Asked little Neptune

I'm not your grandmother you brat-exclaimed the witch - Why would I have any granddaughter at all, and any less a CPU like you?

What's a CPU?- Asked little Neptune

Wait, are you saying that you don't know what's a CPU?- Asked Arfoire to the little girl

No, why?- Answered little Neptune

Hmm, this gives me a great idea

As great as this one ended- Chu? - Asked her mouse companion

Nope, this one is many times better

Yeah, whatever you say old hag, the years are really affecting you brain- chu

SHUT UP AND TURN ON THE OVEN!

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 3: Nursery for two (part three)

After a quick talk with the CPU's , this one's agreed to enter Arfoire's house in the farm, it wasn't as big as their basilicoms, but at least it was a place to live, she was thinking of ways to keep the kids amused, when she was interrupted by her mouse companion.

"So, old hag, why did you asked me to turn on the oven-chu?"

"Because we're making cookies for this children you stupid rat"

"And why are we making them cookies-chu"?

"To convince them to do whatever I want them to do"!

"It's that your new plan- chu? To bribe them with cookies-chu"?

"You can say that, but my plan is far beyond that. I'm planning to call a lawyer to make me a document, I'll make these little girls to sign that document, and with that, they will legally hand over Gamindustri to me! After that, I'll raise them to be my personal servants, and with that, no one will be able to oppose me!" - _MWA HAHAHA HA HA_

"And what if they remember they are the CPU's- chu? , Or if the potion effects aren't permanent?- chu"- Asked her mouse companion seemingly worried

"Well think about that when that happens, now, focus on the oven, and prepare some more of that tea, I want to be ready for when those candidates brats wake up. Can you imagine it? , Me reigning over the world, and with my own army of CPU's to do mi bidding, this world will finally be mine!"

"Heeeey, Granny, I'm bored and hungry, Where are the cookies you promised us"? - Asked little Neptune

"The cookies aren't ready yet "Sweetie" (Blurgh, me, calling one of those brats like that), but they will be ready in a moment, why don't you play with the others while "grandma" is on the phone"?

"FIIIINE"- Answered little Neptune, making a grumpy face.

At that exact moment, something catched little Neptune's eye, it was a big dark room with lots of colored bottles and a big black pot. She called over little Blanc and little Noire, who were bored since they didn't had anything else to do. Since Arfoire was on the phone, and the mouse was in the kitchen, and little Vert was reading a magazine on her phone, nobody noticed them enter to the potions room

"Blanny! , Nowa! , come here, I found something great!" - Said little Neptune

As they entered the room, they were amazed by the amount of shiny things in there, and the big black pot that little Neptune saw before.

Little Blanc was impressed with all the books that she found in the room and started to look at the words and images inside them, they were really big, and she thought that they might have pretty nice and interesting stories, while she silently stared at the pages, since she didn't knew how to read.

In the meantime, little Neptune and little Noire took some bottles, and poured then in the cauldron, and started to play witches.

"This pot reminds of "Witchy FaSoLa", don't you think their witch costumes are super cute"? - Said little Noire to her "Sister"

"Yeah, we can make a charm, like they did on TV, do you think granny can teach us how to be witches like she is? We could even appear on TV"! - Answered little Neptune

"If we get to wear pretty matching outfits like they did, I wouldn't mind, now let's say the magic words"

"Oh, I want to do that! Amm, let's see, Oh, I know"- she exclaimed.

At the same moment that she dropped a bottle to the floor that shattered into millions of little pieces of glass, which called the attention of the witch, who had finished talking to the lawyer. After she heard that noise, she ran to her cauldron room where she found one little girl reading a book, and the other two playing with hr cauldron.

"What do you think you're doing?!, That's dangerous" - Exclaimed the witch as she saw the girls playing with her cauldron and potion ingredients

 _"Neppu Neppu nepo nepo_ \- _magic cauldron, gives us candies and toys in a whole bunch!" -_ Exclaimed little Neptune moving her hands, pretending to be a little witch.

After she finished her magic phrase, the cauldron started to boil violently, to which Arfoire seemed scared

 _That can't be good_ \- She thought to herself

The sound of the boiling cauldron distracted little Blanc's attention, who stood up and approached to Arfoire and asked- "Grandma, What's going on"?

"I have no idea, but I think that it's a good idea to RUN"!

As the four of them got out of the cauldron room, and closed the door, they heard a small boom, after that, little Neptune decided to check at the door, when Arfoire suddenly moved her away only to end up soaked in a green slime as the little girls giggled at her look.

"Haha, Granny, you look funny, haha"! - Said little Neptune as she laughed at her "Grandmother's" appearance

"Yeah, haha, you look like slime monster"! - Exclaimed little Noire, with little Blanc laughing at her side. The sound of her laughs caught the attention of little Vert, who went to see what was going on, only to start laughing together with the rest of the girls. At this moment, even if she wanted to scream or to yell, she felt exhausted, so she retired to the bathroom, after locking the potion room with a padlock

After she was done with her bath, she saw all the girls in the living room, with bored expressions, which satisfied her, but at the same time, made her feel uneasy, almost as if she was worried about them

"Ehemm",- She cleared her throat- "I hope this teaches you not to touch what's not yours and to be careful with stuff that you don't know, from now on, you're all grounded"!.

"AWWWW"- They sighed

After some minutes of silence, little Neptune decided to break the ice.

"Hey Mr Mouse, What time is it"? - Asked her to Warechu who was still in the kitchen.

"It's 4:55-chu, Why would you want to know-chu"?- Asked the rodent

"And how many minutes are left for the 5"?

"5 minutes- chu"

"5 MINUTES"!- Exclaimed little Neptune- "Oh no, this is terrible"!

"Why, why is that terrible"? , What's the matter brat- chu"? - Asked the witch and the mouse to the little girl

"BECAUSE BEAUTY HEAL IT'S ABOUT TO START"! - Exclaimed a desperate little Neptune

"Really, I had forgotten, we must find a TV quick"! - Exclaimed little Vert

"Grandma, can we watch the TV please"? - Asked politely little Blanc

"No, you're grounded, and that means no TV for you"- Said the witch, while she thought- _(At least with that, they can suffer a little of what they had made me suffer, but, it's strange, I feel like they didn't mean any harm, and that I shouldn't punish them)_

"AWWW Please grandmother, we promise we'll be very quiet and won't cause any more trouble to you"- said little Vert with puppy eyes.

"Yeah granny, we'll do whatever you want"! - Said little Neptune, with puppy eyes as well.

( _Hmmm, whatever I want huh?)_ -Thought the witch inside her head- "Well, if that makes you happy, it's alright, but after that, you'll have to help me with something".

Yay!- Exclaimed the three little girls, while little Noire looked at them, while saying

"What a bunch of little girls, all excited for a TV show, even if they are cool with their magic powers and their cute costumes and school uniforms, well, maybe I'll watch an episode or two with you three, but just because Vert is watching and she's really mature like me"! - Said little Noire, trying to be a little tsundere, which does not convinced anyone.

While the little girls where watching the TV, she received the visit of her lawyer, who brought her the papers that the little girls needed to sign in order to give her control of the nations, she was really closed to achieve it, finally, she was going to conquer the world, and she was doing it legally, it was like a perfect dream. She approached to the little girls who were very amused watching the TV, until she spoke to them.

"Girls, I need you to come for a moment"! - She said politely

"Not now granny, we're watching Beauty Heal"- Said little Neptune while watching at the TV

"Grandmother, I must say that it's quite rude to interrupt somebody while she's watching TV"- said little Vert.

"Yes, could you wait a little bit more please, after this finish, we will do what you say"- said little Noire.

"I don't want to wait! Do it NOW"! - Exclaimed her

"SHSHH, keep it down, I can't listen, and also, Where are our cookies"? - Asked little Neptune

"Oh sure sweetie, Rat, Are the cookies ready"? - Yelled the witch to her companion

"Keep it down"- said the little girls at unison

"I'm a mouse- chu, and yes, here you got them"- said the mouse while putting a tray with cookies in the table

"Thanks Granny; could you bring us some chocolate milk"? - Asked little Neptune

"Sure sweetie, I'll bring it right away"- ( _Wait a minute, WHY AM I BEING NICE TO THEM?!_ )- Exclaimed the witch- "Girls come to the table right now"!

Why? - Asked little Neptune

"Because I need you to come"- Answered the witch

Why- Asked again little Neptune

"Because I need you to do something for me"- Answered again the witch

Why?

"Because if you do that for me, I'll be happy". - Answered a seemingly angry Arfoire

Why ?

"Because that will help me to achieve something that I want"- Asked a now really angry Arfoire

Why?

"AHHHGHG, GIRLS, TELL HER TO STOP"!

WHY? - Said the four little girls at unison, as they giggled at the unfortunate and desperate witch

"YOU LITTLE..."- Said the witch at the little girls while approaching to them furious.

At the same time, Warechu came out from the kitchen with glasses of milk for the girls, but she didn't noticed that his witch companion was coming in his direction, as they crashed, the milk flew out of the glasses falling over the documents and on the floor, and the puddle that formed in the floor, made her to slip all over again to the potion room, and made her crash into the door and into the cauldron.

"AHHHHHHHHHH". -She screamed as she slipped all the way

After the crash and the "bath" in the cauldron, she came out covered in green slime, splinters and milk, the scene made the little girls laugh so hard, that they started to cry with laughter, and at that moment, the same steam that appeared when they were turned into little, and turned them back to their normal selves.

"Huh, what are we doing into old granny Arby's house"- Asked a confused Neptune.

"I have no idea, and why is she covered in green slime, she looks hilarious"! - Exclaimed an amused Vert

"Well, it's getting dark; better get going"- Exclaimed Blanc

"Where are the girls"? - asked Noire

"Here they are, look they fall asleep"- Said Neptune, pointing at the CPU candidates, who were still asleep since Arfoire covered them with a sleep spell

"Oh my little Nepgear, let me carry you home dear"- Said Vert trying to approach to the sleeping girl

"I'll take care of that"- Said a just transformed Purple Heart, taking her sleeping sister, before turning back to Afoire.

"Well, it's impressive, but I feel like I had a really nice time here, thanks for everthing Arfoire"- Said politely Purple Heart

"I don't feel like thanking for everything, but at least the tea was acceptable"- Said Black Heart with Uni sleeping in her arm.

"Yes, I feel like I had fun here, maybe you can write us again sometime"- Said Blanc, carrying the twins in her arms

"Does anyone else feel this sudden impulse to watch Beauty Heal all together?" - Said a transformed Green Heart

"Beauty Heal? That's something

* * *

for little girls like Rom & Ram, why would somebody like us would watch that?" - Said Black Heart

"Oh, that would explain the cosplays of Heal Dark and Heal Light that you had in your basilicom the other day". - Said Purple Heart

"AHHH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"!- Said a desperate Black Heart

"Well, bye bye, thanks for everything"- Said Purple Heart, as the four of them left flying.

As she saw them depart, she thought maybe that they weren't that bad, and that maybe she loud like to have a family to experience stuff like this, with just the right amount of troubles and fun, after all, maybe rising children wasn't that hard, but still, she had a big mess to clean up.

"Oh, children grow up so fast"- said the Witch with teary eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say old hag- chu, why don't you go to take a bath, you will need to clean this place if you want to invite them again- chu". - Said Warechu, starting to clean the mess in the living room.

"Forget about that, I'll go to take a bath, but after that, you better get everything ready for next week mouse". - Exclaimed the witch, with decision in her eyes.

"Wait, you called me mouse- chu, and also, why? What are we going to do next week- chu?

"The same thing we do (or we'll do) every week rat

TRY TO TAKE OVER GAMINDUSTRI, MWA HAHA HA HA HA"

Arfoire, Arfoire and Warechu, chu,chu,chu,chu (chu)

* * *

I really hope you liked this first episode, it was really hard to write them, but I tried really hard

Quiz Time: Write in the comments, if you caught the references that I made, leave ideas if you have any, or just review if you like the story, and help our Anti-heroes to see if they can take over the world


End file.
